Cutie Pie
by kokiskolaion
Summary: One shot in which Elizabeth gets turned into a bunny. Melizabeth. Fluff all the way! Rated T just in case.


A/N: Pure fluff and some humor. This doesn't really follow manga's or anime's plot. Sorry for mistakes in language, I'm not a native English speaker. If you see any major mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them!

Cutie Pie

It had been a quite busy night and the Boar Hat was pretty much swarming with customers. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Especially Diane seemed to enjoy this evening when she talked cheerfully with the men on the tables. King followed the giantess around looking like he was jealous. Elizabeth let out a laugh. King really should confess his feelings to Diane. Princess lived for these moments. They made her feel like she was radiating of happiness. Only thing that bothered her was that Merlin seemed slightly irritated. Boar Sin had been moping in the corner almost entire day. She was reading a very old looking book and during the day the lines on her forehead had arrived as if she had trouble understanding what she read.

Soon it was closing time and Meliodas ordered the customers out of his tavern. Blonde captain had also been watching Merlin's odd behavior and when the last customer left he turned to ask: ''What is it with you today, Merlin? Having troubles?''

Merlin lifted her gaze from her book and realized everybody was looking at her. She placed the grumpy looking book on the bar counter and answered: ''I have been studying druid magic and I would like to cast a spell on Elizabeth to study her powers, if it is okay with her. It might help us understand her powers better and maybe we could find new ways to train her.''

Meliodas looked instantly suspicious but before he could say anything Elizabeth had come forward and volunteered happily. After all this might help her be more useful to Sir Meliodas. Boar Sin asked Elizabeth to sit on the barstool when she drew lines on the floor with black chalk. Lines surrounded Elizabeth's chair completely. Meliodas was worried. This wasn't the first time Merlin had wanted to use someone as her personal test object. It took all captain's will to just stand and watch. Elizabeth seemed so keen to do this so he didn't want his protective nature to spoil princess' chance to improve her skills. Elizabeth beamed from excitement when Merlin announced that she was ready and took a few backsteps so she wasn't inside the lines on the floor.

Boar Sin muttered a few words in foreign language and used her hands to guide the magic. Elizabeth started to glow. The light was almost blinding but it was over soon. But what was left on the barstool got everyone's eyes to widen. There was a very fluffy bunny with long even fluffier ears and pure white fur. It sat on what were most certainly Elizabeth's clothes and jewelry but the princess was nowhere to be seen. Bunny was staring at everyone with slightly tilted head as if it was expecting something. Meliodas was the first one to recover from shock. His expression was cold and he was clearly furious when he yelled to Merlin: ''What did you do? Is that bunny her? Bring her back this instant! This is your captain's order.''

Merlin looked completely stunned when she replied: ''Yes, that bunny is her. I must have made a mistake with those lines. I'm sorry, captain, but there isn't much I can do right now. She will have to remain like that until I understand how to reverse the spell.''

Meliodas saw red and he almost started yelling again but he stopped when Elizabeth started thumping her feet against the wooden barstool. Unsure of what to do blonde captain took a careful step to Elizabeth's direction. Thumping stopped but poor girl flattened herself to the chair with her ears flat on her fluffy head and eyes wide from fear. Concern won over anger in captain's head and he petted her head with soft expression on his face. Elizabeth visibly calmed down a little and let out a soft and low purring sound. Sudden laughter got her ears to pop up. Ban was chuckling loudly and his eyes were watery. His speech was disjointed when he laughed: ''But captaaain, she is kinda cute like that. Maybe we should just let her stay like thaaat.''

Elizabeth growled and everybody else started to protest aloud, Hawk being the loudest of them all. Ban just flashed a wide grin showing his sharp teeth and started walking to the front door saying: ''My bad, captain. Have fun with the princess.''

''How could he!? He clearly has underestimated the power of the Boars in this house: Merlin and me, Sir Hawk'', talking pig Hawk said with pride, ''Merlin will get to the bottom of this soon, I'm sure of that!''

Black haired Boar Sin smiled to Hawk and said: ''Yes, you are quite right. No need to worry, captain, I will get the spell reversed in no time. But for now I suggest you all get some sleep. Could you carry the princess upstairs, captain? And try to comfort her, she can still understand everything even though she can't talk.''

Meliodas looked conflicted for awhile and his blonde locks shadowed his eyes. Elizabeth was shaking on the stool and her eyes were looking around the room like she was searching for a place to hide. Then captain smiled playfully and took the stiff bunny in his arms stroking her head at the same time. Merlin was right. It would be for the best to get some sleep. He felt sorry for the princess, it must be awfully uncomfortable to be turned into a bunny. Deep in his mind, in a place he would not show anyone, captain also shared Ban's opinion. Elizabeth was very cute in this bunny form and now he could hold her in his arms in a loving way he wouldn't normally dare because he feared he would be going too far. Meliodas said good night to everyone and started climbing up the stairs when he heard a familiar shout from behind.

''Hey Meliodas, no funny business then! I'm tying you up today as usual! You can't be trusted with her even though she is a bunny right now!''

Meliodas had fallen asleep. He was normally under the covers, tied up and snoring quietly. Elizabeth on the other hand couldn't sleep even though she was very tired. She was lying in her soft pillow and if she could have cried now would have been the time. Everything felt strange to the princess. She could understand everything but at the same time her senses had changed. Eyesight wasn't as good as it used to be but she could hear almost everything. And her ability to smell also had heightened. Sir Meliodas had stroked her head before Hawk tied him and the princess had actually purred. It made her feel embarrassed. She would have never even dreamed of being petted by Sir Meliodas. But he wouldn't have done that if she was in her human form, she was sure of that. He just wanted to be nice to her, nothing more.

Suddenly Elizabeth felt quite lonely. She imagined what it would be like if she just moved to lean on Sir Meliodas while he slept. He wouldn't push her away, he was far too kind to do that. Would it be awkward for him. Maybe but she was feeling so miserable that she hopped near his head. Elizabeth wasn't sure where to lean on. But there was a hole that seemed to be perfect under the captain's chin. She curled up next to his neck and snuggled his boyish jawline sleepily. Strange odor came to her nose when she did that and to her horror she realized it came from her. She had actually marked him with her scent. And just when the princess had thought the day couldn't be any worse Meliodas woke up to her stiffening next to him.

''Elizabeth? What is it'', captain asked sleepily. He didn't seem to sense the scent she had marked him with and a wave of relief washed over Elizabeth. She hopped a little further and looked up to see him smiling at her groggily. She would have blushed if it were possible. Meliodas broke away from his restraints and put his right hand next to her fluffy white ears. Now the princess acted on pure animal like instinct and nudged her nose gently on his hand. Meliodas' eyes grew wide and bewildered in the light of faint moonlight shining from behind the windows. He petted her again carefully. The whole situation felt new and weird. Meliodas had wanted to stroke her hair when she was in human form but somehow this bunny thing had lowered the usual walls between them. They felt peaceful. There was nothing sexual about the ongoing events, their relationship just seemed warmer and more comfortable.

Soft and low laughter escaped Meliodas' lips when Elizabeth turned to lick his pale hand. It tickled a little. She flopped to her right side feeling better already and closed her eyes relaxing in the warmth Meliodas was giving her when she snuggled her head to his muscular shoulder. With mischievous grin plastered on his face he rubbed her fur under her long ears and whispered with a wink: ''Good night, cutie pie.''

That caused Elizabeth to panic. What had he called her? Even in her bunny form she felt hot from embarrassment. Meliodas was already sleeping soundly his arms wrapped carefully around her. That was not fair, calling her that and then going to sleep. The frustration of not being able to speak grew strong in her mind but eventually the princess also drifted to dreamless sleep.

Next morning Meliodas woke up to sun blinding him. He groaned not wanting to open his eyes yet and tightened his arms around the sleeping girl next to him. Wait. Girl? Quickly the captain's eyes shot open and his face turned crimson red of the sight in front of him. Elizabeth had turned back to human and was completely naked in his arms. Hawk would kill him for this but it would be completely worth the sight. The princess groaned and stretched her slender arms showing even more of her body that way. Meliodas couldn't stand it anymore and jumped to sitting position throwing the white cotton blanket to cover her. For awhile it was quiet as Elizabeth was handling the shock of being nude and then came the familiar 'eep'.

''I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I promise I didn't do anything and I only saw you naked for awhile. Not that I didn't want to see – no, I mean – wow that came out wrong. How are you even a human again? Anyway I'm sorry'', Meliodas babbled turning even redder. _Get a grip. It is not the first woman you have seen naked._ Slowly Elizabeth moved the blanket so she could see him. She had a surprisingly calm expression but her face was even redder than Meliodas' and she was obviously feeling very shy. She smiled a little and said with a tender voice: ''It's okay…''

''I can go away if you would like to get dressed in peace'', Meliodas said looking at her with blank unreadable face. The princess shook her silver haired head still smiling and when Meliodas looked confused she pulled him gently on top of her. Captain was shocked. Was it because of that bunny thing that she was suddenly this bold? He looked down to her face and even though her body was beautiful her face was even more gorgeous. Her long locks shimmered in the morning light and the need to stroke her hair like he had petted her last night was burning inside him. But the captain knew that if he did that now there would be no going back. Elizabeth opened her mouth like she was about to say something when Hawk stormed inside. It took him exactly 1,5 seconds to realize that the princess was naked.

''Meliodas, you dirty pervert!''


End file.
